


Last Goodbye

by Taymeho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Cause fanart, Character Death, Death, Feels, M/M, thanks friends for the brokoro kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymeho/pseuds/Taymeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Eruri death fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this fanart https://scontent-b-sea.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/t1.0-9/10303801_722900231087291_6856019608761779861_n.jpg

Steam arose from the piles of large dead bodies that were scattered across the area. It was finally over; the last titan has been killed. The adrenaline pumping through his veins started to dwindle as he looked around for any survivors, most importantly, Erwin. He had to find Erwin.

The ground covered in broken blades, rotting flesh, and blood shifted underneath his feet as he limped. He was badly injured and probably wouldn’t it make it back to the walls. The walls that were no longer needed. A few distant cries could be heard from people mourning over their dead comrades along with screams of anguish of those who the titans only left half dead.

He kept looking for golden hair and thankfully after a couple minutes he found it. Erwin was on the ground covered in blood but he was still breathing, trying to lift his head high enough to search for Levi. Once his eyes spotted the other heading towards him he smiled and rested his head back down.

Levi used the last resorts of strength he had to get to the male as he collapsed on the ground next to his lover. He didn’t care that he wouldn’t get to spend the rest of their lives together, he didn’t care they wouldn’t live to see the free world beyond the walls, and he didn’t care that they wouldn’t have a chance to fully love each other now that they didn’t have to think about the possibility of death at any moment. He didn’t care about any of it. All he wanted was Erwin.

His hand ran through the now bloody and messy blonde hair affectionately as he stared into those sky blue eyes. His freedom was held in those eyes and he could never leave them. His hand rested on the others chin as he leaned forward for a kiss. It was soft and passionate as their tongues invaded the others mouth; tasting the other with a mix of bitter copper from their blood. He could feel Erwin’s lips begin to quiver against his own as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Before he even knew it himself, he could feel Erwin’s thumb wiping at his cheek, stray tears already beginning to fall. They broke the kiss but kept their foreheads together as they looked into each other’s eyes. His thick eyebrows were furrowed as tears began to roll down his face. Levi moved his hand to touch the one that was brushing his tears away as he bit his own lip, failing to keep in a sob.  
  
“ _Stay with me…_ ” Levi choked out. His expression finally showing the true emotions he was feeling. He wasn’t talking about right now but about the future whether it is in this lifetime or any future ones to come, if there were any. Even now, Erwin understood what the other meant as a bittersweet smile graced his lips.

Erwin held Levi tighter and never broke eye contact, even though his vision was starting to blur. He affectionately whispered, “ _Forever with you._ ” Levi’s face contorted as he brought the hand he was holding to his chest, against his beating heart, then moved his own onto Erwin’s. In a silent agreement they took one last look at each other before closing their eyes. They silently lay together, feeling the heart that was given to them until the beating faded and stopped.


End file.
